


masih ada waktu

by indomieseleraku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomieseleraku/pseuds/indomieseleraku





	masih ada waktu

kamu merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur, hendak tidur. selimut sudah disampirkan sampai batas dada. lampu kamar menyala remang di sudut kamar.

matamu menerawang ke langit-langit. pikiranmu berkelana, ada sesuatu yang menganggu; kamu gelisah; kamu takut; kamu sesak.

yaitu tentang kematian.

 _apa besok aku masih diberi kesenangan?_  
_apa besok aku masih diberi keselamatan?_  
_apa besok aku masih diberi kesempatan?_

pipimu basah.

dosa,  
maksiat,  
ketidaktaatan.

adalah memohon ampun yang kamu lakukan. kamu beristighfar, mengusap air matamu, lalu menyegerakan langkah kaki mengambil air wudhu dan sholat di tengah kantukmu; demi bersujud dan meminta ampunan-Nya.

berharap besok masih diberi kesenangan.  
berharap besok masih diberi keselamatan.  
berharap besok masih diberi kesempatan.

untuk menjauhi maksiat,  
untuk memperbaiki diri,  
untuk meraih keridhoan-Nya.

malam itu, kamu menutup harimu dengan perasaan tenang untuk menyambut esok yang lebih baik.

> _sampai kapankah gerangan_  
>  _waktu yang masih tersisa_  
>  _semuanya menggeleng_  
>  _semuanya terdiam_  
>  _semuanya menjawab tak mengerti_  
>  _yang terbaik hanyalah_  
>  _segeralah bersujud_  
>  _mumpung kita masih diberi waktu_
> 
> _—_ **masih ada waktu** oleh **ebiet g. ade**


End file.
